heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Óin
|pets = |friends = Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Gandalf, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Thranduil, Beorn, Bard the Bowman, Elrond, Bain, Sigrid, Tilda, Tauriel, Legolas |minions = |enemies = Azog the Defiler, Bolg, Orcs, Bert, William, Tom, Grinnah, The Great Goblin, Tauriel (formerly), Legolas (formerly), Ragash, Yazneg, Thranduil(formerly) |likes =Reading the signs of the downfall of Smaug, his brother, friends and other family members, healing others, caring for patients, meat, dwarven music |dislikes =Elven music, green foods, gold sickness, Thorin's stubbornness (sometimes), Azog the Defiler, the Goblins' singing |powers = |possessions = His trumpet |weapons = |fate =Lives in Erebor (films) Gets eaten by the Watcher in the Water (books) |quote = |goal = To help Thorin reclaim Erebor from Smaug (succeeded)}}Óin is a character in The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Background Óin is the son of Gróin and the brother of Glóin, and the uncle of Gimli. It was rumored that he delivered his nephew, Gimli and helped other mothers with their children. Official Biography Personality Óin is a very high-intelligent individual and descended from the royal line of Durin. Óin is a very talented healer, known for inventing and making what he calls "ointment," partially named after himself. Prior the entire journey, Óin already had strong knowledge of the signs that it was time for the Dwarves to return home.For example, he had revealed that it was time for the Dwarves to return home, having read the signs of the ravens returning to the Lonely Mountain.He is very protective of his patients, as he was highly dedicated in saving Kíli with whatever medicine they could get. Óin is also very close with his brother, who sometimes looks out for his half-deaf brother due to that condition. However, he can actually use a staff fir a weapon without trouble. Óin also has a dislike for Elven music and green foods, but loves to sing and listen to Dwarven music. Physical Appearance Óin is an elderly dwarf who wears a grey cloak with brown eyes and grey hair. He usually carries around a horn that he uses as a hearing aide. He wears weapon braces, striped trousers, grey fur boots and fingerless gloves. Tolkien's Legendarium ''The Hobbit'' Rankin and Bass ''The Hobbit (1977 film) Óin's role in the film remains the same as it was in the novel. He and the dwarves (besides Thorin, Balin, Bombur and Dori) usually speaks with the other dwarves simultaneously. It is also unknown if Óin was one of the dwarves who died in the Battle of Five Armies. Middle-Earth Film Saga In the films directed by Peter Jackson, Óin is portrayed by John Callen. He appears as one of the protagonists of ''An Unexpected Journey and a supporting character in The Desolation of Smaug and The Battle of the Five Armies. The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey In the first film, Óin is introduced when he is one of the eight dwarves to land on Bilbo's doorstep. He also misinterprets Bilbo when he inquires about Bifur and his situation with the ax in his head. Oin also misplaced the chair that belonged to Bilbo's grandfather but he returned it when the hobbit told him to put it back. To pass the time while waiting for Thorin Oakenshield, Oin drinks Bilbo's ale and also eats him out of house. They later join in a prank song about cracking Bilbo's plates and ruining his home. ''The Desolation of Smaug'' ''The Battle of the Five Armies'' Gallery Oin and Gloin.jpg Hobbit-unexpected-journey-good-guys-movie-poster-GBfp2872.jpg Poster-the-hobbit-dwergen a-G-9206732-0.jpg Hobbit-unexpected-journey-ring-poster.jpg Thorin and Company.jpg Oin.png Navigation Category:The Hobbit characters Category:Dwarves Category:Healers Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Nobility Category:Males Category:Middle-Earth characters Category:Tolkien characters Category:Heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Rankin and Bass characters